Prologues and Epilogues
by Razor Nightingale
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about the characters of Mass Effect before, during, and after the game. Mainly FemShep/Kaidan centric. *04/03-The Space in Between* 12, 100 word drabbles based what happens after the ending of Mass Effect 3
1. Slow Elevator

Prologues and Epilogues 

Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about the characters of Mass Effect before and after (and during) the game. Mostly FemShep/Kaidan centric.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all related character/locations/items/etcetera belong to BioWare.

A/N: I'm not going to label this a drabble collection because I'm a purist. A drabble is 100 words exactly! I love trying to write them for the challenge, but I can only (usually) do them by accident. So that is why going to say that this is mostly going to be a collection of (short) one-shots. And the M rating is for future entries.

**----------**

**1. Slow Elevator (100 words) **

**A/N:** That damn elevator in the Normandy has to be good for something. I wrote this in response to not getting some sort of romantic cut scene in the ending. Bioware did a great job showing the crew in shock and grief at the thought that Shepard was dead, but never followed through afterwards. Sheesh, it didn't have to happen exactly after Shepard appears among the wreckage. I'm just a bit bitter that the last part of the romance with Kaidan is him saying, "take care". Bah.

----------

Kaidan wanted to say something. Shepard could tell from the way he was frowning. As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, she reached up and gently wiped the blood smeared on his forehead. This slight touch was electric and she found herself pinned against the wall with Kaidan's mouth forcefully pressed against her own. Her arm and leg screamed in pain, but were overshadowed by the sensation of his hands. He hadn't cleaned up from the fight and Shepard could taste his sweat and blood. After a heartbeat, a lifetime, he broke away, "I thought I lost you."


	2. Battle Royale

**Battle Royale **

**A/N:** I really like writing in Ashley's POV, it's very similar to how I think.

In my mind, I have Ashley, Kaidan, and Shepard as being this little group of friends. With Ashley as the third wheel who loves to torture the other two. The game gives no indication that she is aware of the relationship between Shepard and Kaidan (other than the time when she mentions the rumor that he has a crush on someone) but I like to write as if she is aware. This story also makes references to 2 in-game conversations; the first being the infamous Wrex question of "who would win?" The second one is a bit obscure, and I'm not going to spoil anything here. But it is worth getting just for the confused "What!?" at the end.

And yes...I am planning on writing Ashley's nightmare, mostly because that is my favorite line in this whole collection so far.

----------

Shepard was staring into her coffee too intently, and it was making Ashley nervous. It was normal to find the commander deep in thought at breakfast. Usually drinking the coffee, rather than trying to reheat it with the evil eye. This was making LT nervous as well; if he didn't stop tapping his fork against the plate somebody was going to lose a hand.

"Skipper?"

"Hmm?" Shepard looked up; she had large, dark circles under eyes.

"If you're trying to read the future, you need tea leaves not coffee."

"Not sure if I want to know the future," Shepard finally took a long drink before continuing dismissively, "I was just thinking about something Wrex said yesterday."

"What did the overgrown turtle say?"

"He asked who would win in a fight, me or Kaidan." It was obvious that the commander was lying. She was a good enough of a liar not to have any tells, but no one would contemplate a question that stupid this hard.

But still Ashley laughed. Kaidan let out an annoyed sigh. And Shepard grinned.

"So who did you decided would win a fight between you and LT?"

"He asked me, not her." Kaidan answered instead, still not eating his processed scrambled eggs.

"And?" Ashley eyed his toast. Sometimes it was unfair how much food biotics got.

"I told him the truth; there is no reason why I would fight Shepard."

"What about a war game? Or if it was Shepard's evil clone?" These kinds of breakfast conversations had been common in Williams' household.

"You do know that cloning is illegal." He noticed her gaze and slid his food out of her reach, "Or is that why she's evil?"

"No, no, no! This is one of those evil parallel dimension clones. You can always spot them because of their pointy goatees."

Kaidan groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "I really don't want to picture Shepard with a goatee."

Shepard shrugged, "I would look just like my dad."

_I hope that is all you can think of when you try to kiss her, toast-hog, _Ashley thought bitterly.

"Anyways, Kaidan would win." Shepard flatly interjected, "If it was a strictly hand to hand. He's bigger, stronger, and a biotic. I would be pinned under him in a heartbeat."

Ashley started laughing again when she saw the back of Kaidan's neck turned red. Shepard had on that shit-kicker half smile indicating she had meant the implication, "My only saving grace is that I'm faster, so I could just run away."

"That's our fearless leader." Somebody had called Shepard that, but whom Ashley couldn't quite remember.

Shepard's smile dropped, and she quickly looked away. It suddenly hit Ashley that the half-crazed corporal from Shepard's old unit had been the one to call her that. Slightly embarrassed she quickly changed the subject, "How between about you and me?"

The shit-kicker look returned, sort of. There was some strain around the eyes showing that it was forced. "Win-win if we split the profits fifty-fifty."

"Profits? Do I dare ask?" It was a bit frightening how well Shepard could act so foolish and happy under so much stress. Just how much would it take to break her? What would happen if she did?

"People pay good money to watch two girls wrestle." Shepard sounded too serious, a tribute to her excellent acting skills, "Extra if there is mud and bikinis involved."

"The extranet is full of fetish sites featuring that," Ashley mused, "we would need some sort of hook."

"That's why those featuring asari matriarchs in pinstriped suits are making so much money."

"Got to admit those are classier than mud wrestling."

"You think there are any featuring matriarchs mud wrestling?"

"In suits hopefully," Ashley looked around furtively making sure the resident Prothean expert wasn't around, "because I don't want to see something that old in a bikini."

"Just can't drop that can you?" Kaidan sounded annoyed. Even though it had been days since they left Noviera, Ashley and Shepard had been giving him a hard time about his comment on the subject of extranet fetish sites to an unamused Lorik Qui'in.

"Sorry LT you just make it too easy sometimes." There was no debated in Ashley's mind that Kaidan Alenko was a really smart man, but he did have a tendency to say something pretty stupid things, especially in the presence of a certain redhead.

Shepard held up her hands apologetically, "Dropped." Her smile softened. Ashley hated that smile; it always made her feel like an outsider from their little group.

Even more so when Kaidan returned the look, but his voice held a tone of sarcasm, "Commander, Chief." He stood up and cleared away his tray, "Always a pleasure."

Shepard just nodded as a goodbye; Ashley did an exaggerated finger wave. Once he was out of range, she debated asking Shepard if she had a pinstriped suit, but decided against it. She didn't want to have nightmares about Shepard and Alenko having weird sex games. Instead, she half muttered to herself, "He's such a dork."

"I like dorks." Shepard said defensively.

"Bad asses are always such high maintenance." Ashley was speaking from experience; she did have a weakness for jerks with motorcycles.

"Great abs though." It caught Ashley a bit off guard that Shepard was being this open about her relationship with the lieutenant. Because of her spying with Joker over the com system, she knew that the two were just barely crossing the line into fraternization. But there had never been any actual admittance. This was still just technically friendly girl talk.

Curious if she could get more of a reaction Ashley replied, "Cute butt."

A narrowing of dark blue eyes, a slight flaring of nostrils, and a growl of "Hands off." Success.

"The hands are off."

"They better be, because I would win in a fight."


	3. A Mother's Fear

**A Mother's Fear **

**A/N: **First off, I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who read and commented, it really makes my day. So thanks! Now onto story related business; normally I try to post two installments at a time, but only one today. Sorry folks, but hey at least this is a long one. And it's the first prologue; I should try to keep up with the title. I introduce my version of the Alenko clan here, so there is a lot of semi-pointless exposition. Sorry.

----------

The black car was parked across the street again. This was the third time within a month. There was nothing remarkable about it; just a black compact with British Columbia plates and tinted windows. People were always parking in front of their house; they lived only a few blocks away from popular shopping district and the new beachfront. Sarah Alenko was many things, but she wasn't paranoid. Yet, something about that car disturbed her. She just knew that someone was inside it watching them—watching her.

Why though?

Biting her bottom lip Sarah tried to concentrate on preparing dinner. She was a very timid woman by nature and any solution she came up with to approach the problem required much more bravery than she had. Even the thought of standing at the window and giving the car a long, cold stare required more than she could muster. It was so much easier to be lulled by the sound of her knife against the cutting the board, and the ticking of the clock marking the seconds until Andrew came home.

By now, her husband would be in his truck driving home. All she had to do was wait. Andrew—stoic, realistic Andrew—would take care of the problem. He always knew what to do, and always did what was needed to be done. And in this case, it would be probably to chide her foolishness. He would look out the window and recognize the car as belong to the Seong's visiting son, or the new owner of the coffee shop down the block. Just ten more minutes until he came home.

She had to act as if nothing was wrong until then, for the sake of the children. Without turning around she asked as calmly as she could, "It's going to be dinner soon. Can you set the table?"

A grunt was all she got as a response. Oh, how she was not used to that sound. It was such a teenage boy sound. What ever happened to the little boy who used to talk her ear off? She looked over her shoulder to see her son, Kaidan, sitting at the kitchen table working on his math homework. He was at that awkward age of thirteen; clumsy, moody, with a cracking voice and growth spurts.

"Now?"

"Let me finish this problem." And that attitude; it seemed like he could only be sarcastic or snappish.

"I have to get your sister ready; can you stir the beans every few minutes as well?"

"Yeah, yeah."

In the living room two-year-old Tess was having her afternoon nap, asleep on her stomach with limbs akimbo and surrounded by toys. Tickling the bottom of her little foot, Sarah sang, "Mademoiselle from Armentières; _Parley-voo_."

The toddler twitched her foot and moaned in protest.

"Hasn't been kissed for forty years."

A single bleary brown eye opened, a mumble in toddler speech that sounded like, "I don't wanna." And as further protest, she rolled onto her side and into a little ball.

Moving her tickling up to her daughter's side, "Inky-pinky-parley-vous."

Tess suddenly squealed and laughed, her little feet kicking the air. At least someone in the household was in a good mood.

As she wiped the sleep from her daughter's eyes and straightened her hair, Sarah asked, "Help me pick up your toys before Daddy gets home."

"No!" That was Tess' favorite word. Sarah couldn't figure out if it was more irritating than Kaidan's constant cry of "mine" when he had been that age.

Sarah gave her daughter a playful dirty look, "Theresa, bad little girls don't get dessert."

Tess pouted but started to put the various plastic horses and dolls into the toy box.

In the living room there was a large picture window overlooked the ocean that hadn't been there fifteen years ago. For almost a hundred and fifty years, this house had been inland. And the view was not of a scenic beach, but of partially submerged houses and buildings. In its own way, it was beautiful. Only a few of them abandoned, the others renovated to be habitable. Andrew owned one of the companies in Vancouver that specialized in this underwater restoration. They would fortified the submerged levels into pillars that were slower to erode away, the adding of large floats to help support the weight, and if the client was wealthy enough underwater rooms. These buildings were connected to the mainland by a series of bridges and tunnels. In a few years they might have to make those kinds of changes to their house, but for now, they just had to pump out the basement every time there was a heavy rain.

It hadn't been Andrew's plan in life to be a contractor. He had been a career marine, a ranking officer, until the lost of his right arm. Even fitted with a prosthetic he had been forced with an honorable discharge. After they returned to their home city, he had just sort fell into this type of work. Though she would never admit it, Sarah was glad that he had been injured. The accident had occurred only a few months before the First Contact War. It had been hard enough for her being a military wife during peacetime.

There was the sound of a car door closing outside, then a second, and a third. Picking Tess up, Sarah hurried to look out the front door. Andrew was home, but across the street two men had exited out of the black car. The three of them were having a conversation, with Andrew making a motion towards the house. It appeared he was inviting them inside.

Tess waved at them.

Frowning at this turn of events, Sarah pulled away from the window and went to the kitchen. She put Tess in her booster seat and did the final checks of dinner. Everything was ready, just needed to be set out. She faced Kaidan, "We have some guests, can you give your sister dinner? Eat as well. Then go upstairs and finish your homework."

The front door opened and Andrew's baritone echoed from the hallway, "If you'll go into the living room, I'll fetch my wife."

"Is everything okay Mom? You sound worried."

"I'm fine, just probably a new client." She could tell that he didn't believe her.

Andrew appeared in the doorway, "Sarah, there are some men here to see us. Could you join us in the living room?" Like his wife, Andrew Alenko was soft-spoken. While Sarah's voice was from being timid, his was from an aloof and disciplined nature. The type of person who always thought out what they were going say. Much her family had been against their marriage, for it was a May-December relation. When they had been married Sarah had been twenty-one and Andrew forty-eight.

She nodded, "In a minute." She needed the time to mental prepare herself, "Kaidan, keep an eye on Tess if we're still busy. Just give her some coloring books so she stays quiet."

"I got it already."

A deep breath, a smoothing of the hair, a well practice warm smile, "Oh and I forgot there is some pudding in the fridge. Save some for your father." And with that, she crossed the hallway into the living room, leaving the door to the kitchen wide open.

And into what seemed like a movie. The two men could have come from any number of mafia vids. They were dressed in expensive suits and Italian shoes that they wore with comfort, as if they had been born into such finery. Their expensive appearances made her very aware of the toddler-spit stained blanket draped over the sofa, and the scuffed hockey skates in the corner.

The one nearest to her stood up and offered his hand, "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Robert Sharpe from the Conatix Industries." He was tall and slender with a smooth voice and handsome looks.

"Sarah Alenko, can I offer you anything to drink?" The handshake was professional, firm, and confident.

Sharpe motioned towards his partner, who was still sitting in the back of the room trying to look uninterested, "And this is Vladimir Temirkanov." Temirkanov was a large, beefy man with a military look and cold eyes. And an unnerving bulge under his jacket.

Sharpe was obviously the spokesman of the two, "No, thank you though. As I was telling your husband I'm here to offer your family an exciting opportunity." From his briefcase, he pulled out a pamphlet. Neither Sarah nor Andrew attempted to take it.

This was just a colonization offer. It wasn't common for corporations to be this bold with an approached, but it did occur. Especially to families involved in construction with military histories. With this conclusion, a floodgate of relief washed through Sarah. It made sense that they were being watched. No corporation wanted to be involved with a family with dirty laundry.

Andrew seemed to have come to same conclusion. He frowned and shook his head, "With all the problems here on Earth, why go to space where it is even worse."

Without a beat Sharpe kept up his smile, "I'm not here about colonization." He reoffered the pamphlet to Andrew, who took it with a sigh.

"Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training?"

"BAat. It's a program that Conatix has just established out on Gagarin Station." At the blank looks he was receiving, Sharpe changed his strategy, "Do you know anything about biotics?"

Sarah shook her head, Andrew voiced their answer, "Nothing specific, just what been said on the news."

"Then you have heard of the international effort to track the emergence of human biotics."

"There must be some kind of mistake; neither Sarah nor I meet the qualification listed on the vids."

"Of course, as in all known human biotics are minors. And that is why we are here, to recruit youths for BAat."

"Kaidan." The whisper came to her lips as a faint, distant memory came to her mind.

She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, but suddenly Sharpe's smile seemed predatory. "Your son was born in Singapore in 2151, correct?"

"Yes, I was assigned to a military base there."

"Such a tragedy. The crash and the element zero exposures, I mean. Your son was one of the lucky ones."

Sarah closed her eyes. Kaidan had always been healthy, but that little seed of doubt had always existed. Sleepless nights every time there was a nosebleed or a headache. So many days spent at hospitals, enduring countless tests.

Something new was pulled from the briefcase, sheets of shiny paper. Sharpe offered them to her and Andrew, "But the doctors were concerned. Your son had unexplained, seemingly benign non-cancerous nodes. An occurrence that appeared in small percentage of children exposed."

The papers were the MRI scans they had taken of Kaidan while they lived in Singapore. The nodes had been marked in red ink; she didn't remember them being so numerous.

Sharpe continued, "In several of these children minor telekinetic abilities have been documented but the connection was never made until we learned of biotics from aliens."

Andrew snorted, "You must forgive me. I have never been one to believe in such things."

Even with this open hostility, Sharpe kept up his smile and spiel, "I am not talking about what you see in the movies. For most even just moving a small rubber ball across the table is exhausting."

"For hundreds of years, people have been making those claims, only blaming it on ghosts." Andrew was too levelheaded to be anything but a skeptic when it came to anything paranormal or mystical.

"This isn't a group of charlatans trying to make money from the gullible. Rather a scientific study conducted by Alliance officials."

"So there is military involvement with this BAat of yours?"

"Minor. A few specialists who wish to observe biotic abilities for military application. The Alliance is very interested in biotics as soldiers after observing the skills of alien. They are considering offer biotics incentives for joining, including admission the N7 specialist training program at Arcturus or college scholarships."

"That much interest in such a worthless skill." Andrew leaned back in his seat, "Sounds like a waste of tax-payer's money."

"When surgical implants are added a human's skill is significantly improved."

Sarah couldn't help but squeak, "Surgical implants!" Her cheeks redden as the three men turned and looked at her. "That is, I mean, um. How dangerous are, are the implants?"

"The surgery is…invasive and side effects have been recorded, such as headaches, but it is a necessary step. Without the implants to regulate their abilities biotics may be liable to injury themselves."

"That is well and fine but you have yet to explain how any of this relates to our son." Andrew was clenching his jaw, obviously annoyed.

"As I explained, the nodes—"

Andrew cut him off, "Never mind the goddamned nodes. We have had those examined by some of the best goddamned doctors and not a single one of them ever said anything about fucking…superpowers."

Sharpe's smile become even more predatory, "It would appear that your wife would disagree with you Mr. Alenko."

Biting her lower lip, she looked away. It didn't surprise her that he would know about that incident, he seemed to know about everything else. "I always meant to tell you, Andrew. It was just…you see Kaidan was five and you were always gone on tours. And I just, I was at my wits end." The words weren't coming. They wouldn't. This was supposed to be her one little secret from him.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?"

"If I may," Sharpe answered instead, "On September 5th 2156, your son was admitted to the emergency room with a minor scalp laceration. While receiving stitches he demonstrated to a Dr. Seong Chan, and his mother, an ability to lift objects—without touching them. Specifically he levitated a small toy cat about a foot off the ground for almost thirty-second. And that hasn't been the only time, correct Mrs. Alenko?"

A dark scowl crossed Andrew's face, "What is he talking about Sarah?"

"Oh don't look at your wife like that. She never told a soul, even asked Dr. Chan not to say anything. Unfortunately, the good doctor can get quite talkative with the _right_ persuasions. And I'm just speculating that there have been other incidents." Suddenly the silence presence of Vladimir seemed even more ominous. Just how far would these men go to get what they wanted?

He was right though, she could name at least ten different incidents of things moving by themselves. She had always ignored them; just assuming that it was her imagination. "Our son is normal." Sarah couldn't keep her voice from shaking; hot tears welled in her eyes.

"He is." Sharpe tried to put a hand on her arm reassuringly but Sarah flinched out of the way, "We at Conatix want biotics viewed as being no different than someone with blue eyes, or blond hair."

"You want to study him as if, as if he was some sort of freak!" Sarah pressed her fingers against her mouth, suddenly aware of how loud her voice had risen.

"Don't misunderstand. This is a training program with specialists, experts who have been training with biotics their entire lives."

"Aliens you mean." Andrew said disgustedly.

For just the briefest second Sharpe looked uncomfortable, "Yes." But quickly regained his composure, "You have to understand that there are no humans who fully understand how to control their abilities, let alone teach others."

"Is it for their sakes that program is being held out on Jump Zero then?"

"Partially, but also for the protection of the students."

"Protection against what?"

"People fear what they do not understand. How would your neighbors respond if they found out?"

From the way that he said the last part, Sarah was sure it was a threat, "You, you may be right. But why all the way in space?"

"Security purposes only. It may be along ways away, but it isn't as if your son will be alone. We already have twenty other recruits, many of them also from the Singapore exposure."

"Just a little awhile ago you referred to the recruits as students, is there going to be any kind of formal education offered?" Sarah almost gave herself whiplash spinning around to face Andrew. Was he actually considering their offer?

"Yes, we've already hired several excellent teachers that have established a comprehensive curriculum.

"No." The protest was a breathless whisper.

All three men turned and looked at her.

Sarah gripped the bottom her sweater, until her knuckles turned white, "I said no. You're not taking my son."

"Mrs. Alenko, this isn't—"

"What my wife means is that we need time to think this over."

"This is the right choice."

Sarah squared her shoulders and grabbed the only idea she had on how to stall the men, "It isn't our decision to make, its Kaidan's."

A voice sounded from the doorway, "I want to go."

Sarah's chest tightened enough that it hurt. Wide-eyed she turned to look at Kaidan, and then past him to the open door leading to the kitchen. He could have sat in there and heard everything. Of course, he would want to go. Something like this was all her son, who loved spaced dramas and actions figures, would want.

Dropping her head into her hands, Sarah let out a ragged sob.


	4. Spoils of War

**Spoils of Wars**

**A/N:** Sorry guys, in my opinion both of the stories I'm posting this time are mediocre at best. But I wanted to get something up since I'm going to be gone for a while. _Le Sigh. _

----------

"Is it really okay to let him do that?"

Shepard shrugged and took another photograph for her report, "It's not like _they're_ going to mind." The 'they' she was referring to were the five dead mercenaries scattered around the warehouse.

Ashley frowned as Wrex dug through the crates, "What about the brass?"

"As long as he doesn't find some sort of super weapon why would they?"

The krogan pulled his head out a crate, sniffing loudly like a dog, before disappearing around a corner.

"If you're sure."

"You're just mad because I'm making you work which means that you can't go looting."

"Damn straight. What's more fun then going through a dead guy's stuff?"

"I can think of a couple things." Shepard cracked her neck loudly, "I think we're finally done here."

"About time. There has to be a gallon of sweat in my boots."

"Must you share all your little complaints?"

"Must you always being taking us to mercenary bases that don't have climate control?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, "I'll make note of it in my report," She paused to pantomime writing, "Admiral Hackett, please stop sending us to planets with Heat Advisories. Gunnery Chief Williams is suffering from a sweaty boot rash that has left the cargo bay of the Normandy uninhabitable."

"Oh har-dee-har-har."

"I call 'em as I see 'em. Well in this case, smell 'em." Shepard barked a short laugh before cupping her hands around her mouth, "Hey Wrex! We're moving out!"

While her voice still echoed around the rafters, the krogan appeared around the stack of crates carrying a pair extremely large jar tucked under his arms. From the way he was holding them, it was impossible to see what they contained.

Shepard leaned over and whispered to Ashley, "I don't want to ask, I don't want to know. But if I don't it will come back and bite me in the ass." She straightened up, sucked in a loud breath, and asked too cheerily, "Hey Wrex, what's in jars?"

He didn't answer right away. Rather he hefted one over Ashley, who caught it with a grunt. It had to weight at least as much as a small child. The other one he cracked open with a loud _pop_. Wrex twisted his head, a krogan's version of a shrug, "I'm sick of that overcooked shit that being called food on the ship."

"Don't tell me, a krogan delicacy?" Shepard asked with a smile. It actually didn't smell half-bad, sugary and fruity. It didn't look good though. Small, grey blobs floating in milky syrup.

"Are those _eyeballs_?" Ever since a childhood experience with a bad horror movie Ashley had been a little squeamish about eyes.

The krogan popped one his mouth and bit down with gooey squish, "No."

Ashley swished her jar around trying to figure out what was inside. They were wrinkly, perhaps some sort of dried fruit. Did krogans even eat fruit?

Instead of questioning Wrex about the mystery contents, Shepard took a more hands-on approach. She peeled off a glove, reached in the jar, took one of the slimy globes, and popped it into her mouth. This really wasn't that surprising; Shepard was not a picky eater. It didn't matter if it was military cafeteria food, ancient freeze-dried rations, or actual food during a leave; Shepard attacked every meal with the same amount of gusto. She even risked allergic reactions to sample off Garrus' and Tali's plates.

But still Ashley tried not to stick out her tongue in disgust.

Shepard chewed it slowly, before saying "Not that bad. Kind of tastes like those orange marshmallow circus peanuts. A little chewy though."

"Call me paranoid but usually I like to know what something is before I stick it in my mouth."

"Said the man who didn't invent peanut butter, or chocolate, or…" she trailed off and gestured towards the jar.

Wrex popped a few more in his mouth before saying nonchalantly, "Jellied karzkic testicles."

Ashley had never seen anyone turn green before. It was actually quite disappointing compared to the cartoon. Shepard just went pale with a slight greenish tinge. Apparently, there was something that Shepard had trouble eating. _Poor LT. _

"Pathetic Shepard," Wrex seemed just as amused as Ashley was at her reaction, "You eat the secretions of a bovine that's half rotten without second thought. What's a rodent's nut compared to that?"

"Cheese, Wrex, its called cheese." Shepard muttered, obviously trying to keep everything down. "We've had this conversation."

"And the lactose intolerance that followed afterwards." Ashley added trying her best not to help the situation.

Shepard took a deep breath and held up a hand, "Enough. I'm going to go set off the smoke flare so we can get the hell out of here."

"Oh just admit it," Ashley jerked her head towards the door, "You're going to go puke your guts out."

Shepard shook her head in mock exasperation as she walked away, "And then brush my teeth and burn the toothbrush."

Once she was out of earshot, Wrex mused aloud, "I wonder if Shepard knows that karzkic testicles are an aphrodisiac."

Ashley let out a bray of laughter, but suddenly stopped as a horrible thought crossed her mind, "Then why are _you_ eating them."

Wrex just chuckled and popped a few more into his mouth.

----------

**A/N: **Oh Ashley, you have such a dirty mind.


	5. Rob Roy

**Rob Roy**

**A/N:** Ah, the poor requisition officer. He gets no love. So I decided to give him something of a story. Also, I've already been asked so I am going to say here and now that I will neither confirm or denied the identity of any unnamed persons featured. Speculation is fun and lets me have future plot bunnies.

---------

He was the unsung hero of the Normandy. Sure, it was Shepard, Alenko, Williams, and that jackass in the cockpit who were being given metals. But Rob Roy knew the truth—_he _was the man behind the curtain.

His name really wasn't Rob Roy; it was Corporal Robert Rovinsky, Requisition Officer. Rob to his friends, the Roy had been attached after a drunken one nightstand with a literature nut that liked to quote poetry mid-coitus. Not that many people got the reference. But there was a certain _zip_ to the nickname. It was much catchier than Robert Rovinsky. Even if he had to deal with the occasional quizzical, "Like the cowboy?"

It wasn't that he was a gear in this massive machine, but rather the oil that keep everything running smoothly. Made sure that there were bullets in the guns, food on the table, medicine in the lab. All the little things that people took for granted. And they did take it for granted, no one ever walked up to him and said, "Hey thanks for procuring those fresh eggs. It's really nice not having to eat the freeze-dried ones." Not that he actually ever wanted to hear that. If Rob Roy was anything, he was full of himself, and hated such contrite and overused phrases such as "thank you". It was the more subtle acts of gratitude that he appreciated. Like Williams' soft "Whoa", when he actually relented and found her the Phoenix style armor in heavy. Even though it made her look like GI Barbie on steroids. Really, what kind of idiot goes into battle wearing white and pink? Oh well, she looked really hot in it, and that is what really matter to Rob Roy.

There were other benefits to the job. The ladies loved a man in the uniforms. He was at the bottom of the list for combatants, usually only deployed on milk runs to get in his hours. And this was a position of power. From one system to the next, he had connections. Rob Roy always knew a guy that knew a guy. What someone wanted, he could find, didn't matter if it was just an actual Vidalia onion or a Mark HMWSG shotgun with mods that were illegal on most planets. He could not only find them, but also deliver them at a great price to the consumer. And he had the power to make someone's life into a living hell. He never did it a cruel manner, just little subtle things. Such as making sure that there was only decaf coffee around.

And he dealt with more than just consumer goods. While maybe nowhere even close to being as extensive as the Shadowbroker's, he had his own information network. Scuttlebutt? He _was_ scuttlebutt on the Normandy. All rumors came to and went from him. When everyone else had been tittering behind their hands about the fact that asari had developed a rather school girlish crush on Shepard, he already knew that the commander responded in a less than dignified manner to the advances. According to his inside source within the medical bay (a certain doctor who will go unnamed) Shepard had more or less squeaked "I like men!" before fleeing with her face as red as her hair. But that really wasn't that good of a rumor; it was already known aboard that Shepard was very uncomfortable with her flock of asari admirers.

Plus nothing really raised the morale of the men than the talk of lesbians.


	6. White Knight

**White Knight**

**A/N: **This story is the result of living in a crappy apartment with thin walls, and having a neighbor who is obsessed with getting a perfect score to the Killer's 'When You Were Young' on Guitar Hero. Well, at least it is one of my favorite songs.

--

When Shepard had asked him if he wanted to get drink, Kaidan instantly agreed. It had just been a friendly request to go out and blow off some steam. Nothing was going to come from it. He wasn't that big of an idiot. Still that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate her company.

He liked Shepard. Maybe more than one should for their commanding officer. Like all the women that he had been attracted to before, Kaidan had just started to notice little things about her. He would find himself thinking about these things for no reason. Like how her hair was always messy from her nervous habit running her fingers through it. Or the pale sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks that were only noticeable when you were standing right next to her.

Kaidan had noticed them when Shepard leaned against the lockers to ask if he wanted to go get a drink. Her expression had been serious, but her voice had a bit a playful tone to it. She had also made it seem like an exclusive get-together, "You want to join me for a drink at Flux later?"

So when he arrived to find her already in conversation with Ashley Williams, there had been a twinge of disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't like the chief. It was just that it could be difficult to get a word in edgewise when she got going.

With a curt nod, he joined them at a table tucked away in a corner, "Commander, Chief."

"Drop the formalities, Alenko, we're on leave." Shepard ordered over the rim of her drink, something orange in a martini glass with a cherry on a plastic sword.

"Aye-aye, ma'am." He tried to flag down the waitress, who was too busy staring at nothing.

Ashley shook her head at his attempts, "Don't even bother with her. We've been watching her for while, absolute space case."

Shepard finished her drink, "I'll get it, what do you want?"

But before she could move, Williams half jumped, half stumbled up, "Hey Shepard, I'll buy your next drink."

Shepard scoffed, "With _your_ pay? Chief, you are either trying to pick me up or keep me from going to the bar."

Williams made an exaggerated, frustrated motion with her hands, "You're not my type." It had been obvious since Eden Prime that these two women got along extremely well, and had bonded quickly. Mostly by teasing each other. "Anyways, can't I have bragging rights that I bought the first human Spectre a drink?"

"Oh shush, not so loud."

"There's no reason to go incognito when no one recognizes you. Your face won't be plastered all over the news until tomorrow."

Shepard grumbled, "Don't remind me. Anyways, what's the real reason that you don't want me going to the bar?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it? I'm calling dibs on the scruffy guy at the end with the obviously unthrilled wingman."

"Oh, _great_." Shepard's tone dripped with sarcasm, "Does this mean I get to play the role of the ugly, jealous friend who doesn't want anyone hooking up?"

"The wingman's not bad. A little chunky, but not bad. Anyways, we have Alenko here to be the prude. Look at him; he's thrilled to be here." Ashley plopped back down and twisted her face into an unpleasant expression. It took Kaidan a second to realize that she was miming him.

"Go get us some drinks, that's an order Williams." Shepard made a little shooing motion with her hand, "I'll have the same. Alenko?"

"I'll just have whatever's on tap from Earth."

Williams made a mocking salute and scampered off. Shepard leaned against the table and played with her empty glass, "So, Alenko why did you choose to come drink with us instead of going to Chora's den with boys?"

He wasn't going to tell her the truth, "I, uh, I'm not one for strippers, ma'am."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, have a girl back home who wouldn't approve?"

"Just my sister, something about the objectification of women in male dominated society."

Shepard grinned; he had never seen her smile before. It was lopsided and playful, "Let me guess, college kid?"

"Just graduated with a double in Political Science and Psychology."

"Smart kid."

"She's a liberal pain in the ass, ma'am." Kaidan found himself leaning towards her.

Shepard laughed; it was deep and husky, "Seriously?"

Before Kaidan had a chance to explain, a glass of beer was thrust roughly in front of him, "I just thought of something." Williams sat down with a goofy grin, "This means you're going to be leaving us, huh?"

Stirring her drink Shepard sighed, "Yeah, knowing Udina I'm going to be on the next dilapidated tug out of here."

Kaidan hadn't thought of this. A part of him had just assumed that she would just stay with the crew of the Normandy.

"And here I was just starting to like you." Ashley teased.

"Only now?"

"Okay, okay. From the first moment I saw you. But _only_ because you were shooting the geth and not me."

"I'm still kind of hurt."

"Well at least we know you have three aspects Alenko likes in a person." Ashley ticked the list off on her fingers, "You're a beautiful woman."

Why hadn't him seen this coming? Williams must have been itching for days to mock his little slip-up.

Shepard took it all in stride, by asking a little too coyly, "Are you sure you're not asking me out on a date, chief?"

Two fingers, "That emotion called love."

"Oh really, where's your proof?"

Ashley paused for a moment, before saying thoughtfully, "And I don't how, but apparently you're also an ocean."

Without missing a beat, Shepard shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I've always been told that my sandy beachfront is my best feature."

"_Nice_." Williams lapsed into a fit of tipsy giggles, after a bit she turned and gave Kaidan somewhat of a sadistic smile, "You're being awfully quiet lieutenant."

Shepard answered for him, "Just let him enjoy his drink."

"I think he just finally realized that for these last few days, he's been outnumbered."

Shepard looked confused for a second before grinning just as broadly as Williams, "We could talk about fashion."

"Shoes."

"Soap operas."

"I do miss my soaps. I haven't been able to find out if Julia snapped out of her amnesia in time to stop Enrico's wedding."

"That is sad, chief."

"We all have our guilty little pleasures."

"You are aware that a space rotation means being in a pop-cultural vacuum?"

"Well, I know what I'll be doing on my—" Williams stopped suddenly to smile sweetly and wave at someone. Both Kaidan and Shepard twisted around in their seats to see a young man standing at the bar pointing towards the dance floor.

Shepard sighed and waved her hand, "Go, have fun, make stupid mistakes."

Williams grinned and scrambled up, "Aye-aye, ma'am."

After she had left, Shepard chuckled, "How did she do that? She was just up there long enough to get the drinks. Oh well, maybe we'll get some peace and quiet now?"

"So you've noticed?"

"Between her and Tali I never get a moment's peace. They're both very…_loquacious_."

"That is quite the word, ma'am."

"When you're the only kid on a space station, you read a lot of books."

A moment of uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Kaidan broke it with the only question he could think of, "Both of your parents are navy, right?"

"My mother's the XO on the _Kilimanjaro_ and my dad is stationed god-knows-where with the Alliance Medical Corps."

"That has to be some Christmas dinner."

"You have _no_ idea." Shepard chuckled and looked away with a fond smile.

Kaidan drummed his fingers nervously on the table. This was like a first date, uncomfortable small talk about nothing in general. He suddenly missed Williams and her verboseness. At a loss, he blurted, "What about you, ma'am, are you involved…?" He couldn't help but trail off.

That was a question to regret. Sure, he wanted to know, but she was his commanding officer! But then what if Williams was right and Shepard was transferred? That would eliminate the problem of the regulations breeches. Fraternization charges were only brought up with immediate chains of command.

"Nope," she just seemed amused, "Still waiting for my knight in shining armor."

A bit flabbergasted, Kaidan grinned and made a weak attempted at flirting, "If I may ma'am, you're not exactly the damsel in distress type."

Shepard laughed softly, "You have me all figure out, don't you Kaidan?" She had never called him by his first name before.

"I wouldn't say all the way, ma'am."

"Could fool me," There was a pink flush across Shepard's face. Was she blushing or was it just the alcohol? "You've already figured out why I'm single. Other than the fact that I'm on a ship for ten months of the year."

"I did?"

"If I'm the one saving princesses, doesn't that make me the knight?"

Kaidan narrowed his eyes, was she referring to him?

"Because that's a bit disturbing," Shepard continued, "really ugly princesses. With those broad shoulders, protruding adam's apples, and hairy legs."

Two could play at this game, "Fitting for a knight who gets knocked out for almost fifteen hours."

"Touché." Shepard rested her elbows against the table, "You know; I'm actually having fun."

"You weren't expecting to?"

"I actually didn't want to come." Shepard laughed nervously, "Hanging out in a bar isn't really my idea of fun, but I want to keep on eye on Williams."

"Are you afraid that she'll do something?" Kaidan asked tentatively, unsure what Shepard was disclosing.

She shook her head before saying almost too softly to be heard, "It's hard to lose your unit." A strand of hair fell into her eyes.

Without thinking, Kaidan reached over and brushed it back. She looked up at him; the pink flush now a dark red and her eyes were wide open. Her eyes were dark blue. For the longest time he had thought they were green, to fit in with the romantic ideal that women with bright red hair had to have vivid green eyes.

"That was…_bold_, Lieutenant." While he had been demoted back to his rank, there had been something in Shepard's tone. Something, that made him hear in the back of his mind, _I like bold_.

"No disrespect, ma'am."

"None taken," Shepard suddenly straightened up in seat, "Here comes trouble."

An Alliance soldier in uniform was standing in the doorway, scanning the crowd. When they were spotted, he hurried over and saluted, "Commander Shepard."

"What is it," Shepard scanned his uniform, "Private Gallagher?"

"Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson are asking for you, ma'am."

"Understood."

"They're waiting for you at the Alliance docking bay. Commander."

"Dismissed Private." Gallagher saluted again before leaving Flux with the same clipped pace.

Shepard sighed, "I should be going then. Can I ask a favor Alenko?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Make sure Williams makes it home. The Captain doesn't need her moping around the ship heartbroken over a guy who can't even figure out how to work an electric shaver. You have my permission to pull rank, physically drag her away, or make claims about weird rashes."

Shepard stood up and shrugged into her jacket. Kaidan braced himself; this could be the last chance he had to talk to her. In his head he it all planned out, _"If you're not on the _Normandy_ anymore, can I see again?"_

_Shepard would smile and ask, "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

_And he would shrug casually, "Sure, if you want."_

But the words wouldn't come, all he could get out was, "I can do that, ma'am."

"Thanks." As she walked past him, Shepard paused and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're not half bad Lieutenant."

And with that, she was gone.

Kaidan knew that he was grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help it. Maybe there was a chance for something.

"Don't look so happy," Without him noticing Williams had shown up and was now leaning against one of the chairs with self-satisfied smile, "You're not _that_ good."

--

A/N: _Squeak, squeak_. Do you hear that Ashley? It's the sound of a third wheel.


	7. Sexual Harassment

**Sexual Harassment **

**A/N**: I was going through my files and found two shorts that I forgot to post. Oops.

-------

"Will you _please_ stop squirming around so much?"

"I'm sorry ma'am." Kaidan stuttered, "You, you have your hands down my pants."

Shepard gave Kaidan a dirty look as she crouched at his feet, "Technically, I have my hands up your pants."

From behind the large pile of crates nearby, an excited "Whoa!" sounded.

The commander let out a long, irritated breath, "Chief, you have your orders."

Ashley peeked around the crates, "I promised not to look and not to tell Joker. Nothing about staying quiet."

"I'm changing your orders."

"But I can help, how about this? _Bow-chica-wow-wow_."

Kaidan physically felt his face turn a darker shade of red. He couldn't help but wonder if Shepard could feel it too when her hands stopped moving and she looked up at him apologetically while whispering, "I swear I'm going to leave her on a Hanar colony. Maybe then she'll learn some manner."

"This one humbly asks for forgiveness," it was a perfect, deadpan impression, "and offers in retribution to tell the Lieutenant something embarrassing about the Skipper. Like how she is wearing cutesy panties with cartoon dolphins. Very against regulations by the way."

It was now Shepard's turn to blush, "I take it back. I'm going _kill_ her. Slowly."

"I'll help." Kaidan agreed trying to keep his mind focuses on anything other than dolphins.

"I think I got it." Shepard shifted around causing the top of her head bump against his hip, which made things even more difficult.

"You got--OW!" A sharp pinch cut Kaidan off from finding out if Shepard had a method of disposing of Ashley, or if she had figured out what had been biting the back of his leg for the last half an hour.

Shepard made a slightly disgusted sound, "it's all slimy."

Ashley let out another loud, "Whoa!" before adding, "You two are the only reason I haven't gone insane from missing my soaps."

"Haven't gone insane?" Kaidan repeated, "Are you sure about that?"

"Enough you two." Shepard ordered as she pulled her hands out of his pant leg. She held her up her prize, "I think it's some sort of leech."

Ashley's only contribution was "Gross." And then, "And I'm not talking about the space-leech. I'm totally talking about what it looks like you two are doing from this angle."

Shepard shook the leech some more, trying her best to keep it from latching on to her arm, "We should take it back to Dr. Chakwas, just to make sure you don't get sick from this thing."

"Yeah! We don't need you dying. Then whose pants will Shepard just randomly reach into?"

"Ash," Shepard was using a voice that she usually reserved for Saren, Udina, and the Council, "if you don't leave right this moment to set the LZ flare I'm going to..." she trailed off, "I don't know but it won't be good."

It didn't seem to have any effect on the Gunnery Chief though. She just laughed, did a mocking salute, and practically skipped away.

And the remaining two members of the ground team found themselves sitting in dumbfounded, embarrassed silence.

After a few seconds Shepard tugged on Kaidan's pants to get his attention, "Hey, next time, just buy me dinner."


	8. Animal Fun Facts

**Animal Fun Facts**

When Shepard was fifteen, she had asked her mother how someone knew that they were in love. The older woman had thought for a moment, pausing as she knead the dough for challah, before answering, "It's when you wake up next to the idiot and still find him cute as he farts, and drools on your shoulder."

She had then added, "You're not in love, Goose. If you're waking up next to some _shaygets_, then Mama is going to have a problem and you're going to have a bigger problem."

Now fifteen years later Shepard thought fondly back on the memory as she listened to Kaidan throw up in bathroom. It had just been their luck, they finally found a weekend to get together and he had come down with the flu. At least they were spending some time together.

Even if one of them was higher than kite between a fever and cold medicine, and somewhat obsessed with watching wildlife documentaries.

As Kaidan came out, Shepard handed him a glass of water. He took a drink before handing the glass back with a groan. At this point most people would grumble about going back to bed or jokingly state that they were dying, instead Kaidan looked her in the eye and said earnestly, "Did you know that porcupines float in water."

"No, I didn't." Shepard answered only half listening. Reaching up, she felt his forehead, it was still pretty hot. She was starting to get worried that she would take him to the hospital. Mostly worried because it meant exposing the world to Kaidan's worn-out Vancouver Canucks t-shirt and random animal fun facts.

"And a baby is called a porcupettes"

"That's nice. C'mon," Shepard hooked an arm around his waist and slowly herded him back to the living room, "let's go back to the sofa. I think they're showing something on naked mole rats."

It didn't take long for Kaidan to doze off, stretched out on the sofa with his head in Shepard's lap. As he snored softly, she ran her fingers through his hair. Military-wise he needed a haircut, but personally she liked how now started to curl.

After a little while he woke up with a start, and looked up at her with an adorable, if slightly spacy, smile, "Did you know..."he trailed off, obviously trying to gather his thoughts.

Shepard braced herself for another pointless animal fact, "Yeah?"

Instead he finished with, "Did you know that I really liked it when you wore that black and red armor."

Shepard chuckled, "The Colossus? I would have never have worn it if when I was just Alliance, it was just too dramatic."

"It also made your butt look a big red heart." To illustrate his point Kaidan drew a heart in the air while making a soft "Whooo."

"I..._what_?" she made a mental note to never wear that armor again.

"It always gave me something nice to look. Not that it mattered, I would have looked no matter what you were wearing."

"You have absolutely no idea what you are saying."

Kaidan shrugged, "Did you know that when a female baboon is in heat, her rump turns bright red and swells?"

It was easy to follow the segue in his line of thoughts.

After a few baffled seconds, Shepard let out a soft, "Damn it." His hair was messy, there was a thick growth of stubble on his cheeks and chin, he smell of sweat, and had this _kicked puppy in the pound_ vibe going. "I still find you cute."


	9. The Space in Between

The first breath is fire, the second settles into just being shards of broken glass.

Shepard wants to laugh, to cry, to throw up. The pain is glorious; it means that she is alive. She has kept her promise. But something is _wrong_.

Twitching her fingers is exhausting. Slowly, she is able to move enough to trigger her radio. The crackling white noise is comforting. She listens to the disjointed voices overlapping in broken celebration. The single word she is able to utter is barely a whisper, a plea, a groan. It is lost amongst all the others.

"Kaidan?"

* * *

The metal of the gun is cold as she presses it against her chin. Not against the bone, but deeper where the flesh is softer. She has earned the right to be selfish.

It has been two months since they found her broken body in the rubble of London. Her injuries are healing, but the wound in her soul grows larger and more ragged every day. The hero the galaxy needed spends her days in bed blankly watching news vids and planning her own death.

All she wants is to see his slow smile once again.

The gun jams.

* * *

As the human governments worked on stabilizing their planet, the other races worked on finding a way home. They send unmanned drones to navigate the wreckage of the Charon Relay. It is shattered and more alien than ever before. Most assume that they could unlock the secrets of the mass relays from the wreckage. But not even the asari believe that this will occur within their lifetime. And definitely not before the turians and quarians suffer from mass starvation.

It is only after weeks of exploration that they do find something. A swirling, purple anomaly—the first known wormhole.

* * *

It is as the initial images of the wormhole appear that Shepard makes her first public appearance. If going to buy more cheap alcohol is considered a public appearance. People stare as she staggers past them.

She ignores them. The pain had been replaced with numbness. The only thing that she can think about is finding the next drink. But she knows why they gawk.

Her cheeks are hollow. Dark circle surround her eyes. A dark red half healed scar runs across her face, from cheekbone to cheekbone.

_Let them stare. Only idiots believed in heroes and happy endings._

* * *

The relays are forgotten as scientists turn their attention towards the wormhole. It is something new. Something that inspires hope. The asari send a VI probe through. It is programmed to fly straight for a standard week before turning around.

It never returns.

Remote controlled drones are sent. Their cameras revel that the wormhole twists and turns, but after a few hours the signal becomes too weak for them to control the drone. It is inevitable; a living crew will have to be sent if they are ever to know what is on the other side.

A suicide mission.

* * *

Shepard volunteers immediately. She and a million others.

But everything falls apart as the various races bicker about who should go. They each want to lead the expedition, to have first claim on the other side. They also want to know who to blame if everything goes wrong.

It becomes heated enough that small skirmish erupts between the krogans and turians. The remnants of the Citadel Fleet construct a blockade preventing anyone from accessing the wormhole.

Not even three months have passed since the Reapers had been destroyed, and already the Sol System is on the brink of war.

* * *

Just as things are about to ignite, the asari probe returns home. Its memory banks full of video recordings of another solar system. In the middle of the footage, there is also part a distress signal.

Hackett calls Shepard to his office to share the finding. The recording is nothing special, just a general distress call given off by any Alliance ship. The only thing of interest was the timestamp, the same day as the final assault, hours after the explosion.

She accepts the mission out of obligation to the Admiral, and then helps herself to his liquor cabinet.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Shepard feels like she has a purpose.

The distress call changes things. Exploring the wormhole is no longer about science, it is a rescue mission. The Alliance scrambles to assembly a crew and Shepard uses every bit of political clout she has. She bludgeons through the political BS with little grace, cashing in on favors and a few less than subtle threats.

A small scouting frigate is assigned to her with a mixed crew from all the races.

She has not had a drink in days.

Her hands won't stop shaking.

* * *

For almost two days the ship travels through the wormhole. The crew spends almost all of that time sick from a constant sense of vertigo. Other than that there seems to be no harm from traveling this way. No sudden and lethal doses of radiation, no technical abnormalities, no monsters from the Id. Much to the disgust of the science team, the marines started a friendly betting pool on whether or not they were traveling backwards or forwards in time.

Shepard joins in on the joke, arguing for parallel universes. She thinks about sleeping with one of the navigators.

* * *

When they come out the other side there is moment of dropping weightlessness, like being on a rollercoaster. They open all channels, but find no sign of the distress call. There are thousands of reasons why the beacon is not longer active. She takes over working with the VI in scanning the planets. It is a mindless task that she enjoys. There is a planet in the sun's life zone that has patches of blue and green, but is mostly a dark red. The planet is silent. But it has a small moon where something blips on the sensors.

* * *

Shepard is in the head throwing up.

The blip is a downed ship. Though the picture is blurry, she immediately recognizes the blue and white design and that unique shape. She has seen her ship, her home, destroyed before. This time it is different. The _Normandy _is mostly intact, gently resting amongst the trees. Nightmarish images wrack her mind. She could barely function knowing that Kaidan was gone. The thought of seeing his corpse makes her want to drink herself oblivious.

The computer announces that it is finished enhancing the image, revealing that there are people around the ship.

* * *

They stare at each other. Each heartbeat lasting a lifetime.

She has the new scar. Kaidan has grown a beard.

He breaks the silence, his voice cracking, "Maddie?"

Torrents of words become stuck in her throat. She can only nod, her eyes burning. She wants say something, anything. _I love you. I couldn't live without you. You look horrible with a beard. _

Instead she launches herself at him, pulling his mouth hard against her own. His fingers tangle in her hair, bringing them closer.

The world could end that very moment and she wouldn't care. They finally were together.

* * *

Author's Rant.

So like so many others, I _hate, loath, despise, detest, etcetera _the endings. Truth be told I'm okay with the God-Child and color-coded endings. I can live with those, it is the _Normandy _crashing and lack of explanation on what happens next that bug me. Scratch that. I'm fine with Joker and EDI crashing, that's kind of cute. It is the fact that in my ending, Kaidan and James are seen walking out of the ship. Neither one of them would leave Earth behind. James (who I love by the way) spends the whole game wanting to get back home and fight. And Kaidan…well damn it, he _would not leave Shepard behind_ _ever_.

That scene even makes me want to embrace the whole Indoctrination theory, which I have a love/hate relationship with. I love that it explains away a lot of my problems with the ending, but hate that it leaves an even bigger cliff-hanger.

Yeah, I'm not happy with Bioware right now. I'm actually mad enough that I cannot even get myself interested in replaying the first Mass Effect again. Sigh. Hopefully, the "closure" Bioware is promising us will help, but I'm not holding my breath.

I'm also pretty much retired from writing fanfic. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
